


John Catches a Case of Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal day at work for Doctor John Watson until...a new patient walks into his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calvin....

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a picture prompt and involves male x male love. Also, if you want me to write a chapter about their date, I will.  
> Also, does contain the word, "masturbating".
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in a while so I might a it rusty.

29-year-old John Watson was sitting in his office doing on some paperwork and waiting for his next patient. John only has been working at this office for few months. Everyday has seemed normal for John but today felt very different. Like, fate was watching John from afar. A knock on the door echoed the inside of the office.

“Come in.” John said. The door opened and it was his nurse/assistant, Carrie.

“Are you ready to see your next patient, Doctor Watson?” Carrie asked him.

“Um, yes. Calvin Saunders, correct?” John answered.

“Yes, Doctor.” The nurse replied.

“Bring him in, please.” John asked her. She nodded and closed the door to go get the patient. A couple of minutes later, the nurse came back and knocked on the door.

“Doctor Watson, your patient is here.” Carrie told him.

“Send him in. Thanks, Carrie.” John told her. She nodded and showed the patient in. John turned around and saw a man, standing in front of him.

"Hello, Calvin. I'm Doctor John Watson. Please sit down at the examining table again the wall on the right and we'll get started.” John said, smiling. The man walked over to the table and sat down.

The man was no more than 22 years old. Hair was short and dark brown. Eyes were deep sea blue and his body type looked very fit. Not to mention that he was very tall as well. He was wearing an army camouflage top, tan/beige bottom with a black belt holding them up. When John looked at him, he felt as a weight was in his chest, putting pressure on his heart. It wasn't a heart attack but it made him feel light headed. As if...as if he was falling in love! John quickly snapped out of it and looked at the paper work.

“What in the world suddenly happened?!” John thought. He heard the man talk to him

“Doctor? Are you alright.” he asked John. His voice was deep but not very deep, John felt the “weight” put more pressure on his heart. John quickly shook it off and continued.

“Um, yes. I apologize for what just happened. By the way, are you in the army?” John said to the man. He giggled a bit.

“It's alright and no but I have had family members who were in Armed Forces years ago.” he said. John's cheeks felt warm but he wasn't blushing. John looked up and started to ask him questions.

“So, Calvin, what are you in here for today?” John asked.

“Just a yearly checkup.” Calvin told him. John got up from his desk, got out his stuff to do the check up and walked over. He took his temperature, blood pressure and pulse.

“Your heart.” the man said. John looked up and eyes widen.

“Your heart is beating fast, Doctor. I can feel it. ...Are you okay?” he asked. John couldn't give him a straight answer. Suddenly, Calvin looked down.

“Sorry, Doctor, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything.” Calvin told John.  
“It's fine.” John said, getting ready to check his patient's heart.

“Would like me to take off my shirt?” Calvin asked John.  
“Excuse me?” John asked back.

“Would you like me to take off my shirt so you can check my heart? This shirt is kind of thick. May be hard to hear my heartbeats through it.” Calvin said.  
“It's fine, you do not have to.” John said, putting the stethoscope on the right side of Calvin's chest. John began to feel strange. He was able to concentrate, though. Calvin was right. The shirt was too thick for John to hear. John took the stethoscope off of Calvin.

“Um, Calvin, can you remove your shirt, please?” John asked. Calvin nodded and stood up. He took off his shirt to reveal a chiseled, muscular chest and stomach.

“Damn! …He's hot.” John thought to himself. He snapped out of his thought quickly and continued the examination. John put the stethoscope back where it was before on Calvin.

“Now, take a deep breath.” John asked. When he took a breath, John looked at his chest. John moved the stethoscope to a few more places on Calvin and finished the examination. Calvin put his shirt back on.

“Well, Calvin, you seem to be in perfect health. I just need to ask some questions about your health history and confirm a few things, then, you'll be free to go.” John said. Calvin nodded and put his shirt back on.

John sat back down at his desk and took out his clip board with a paper on it and a pen then faced Calvin. John at this point, didn't know if could keep acting professional. John was going crazy inside. He just wanted to walk back over to Calvin and make out with him, badly.

“Now, Calvin, if you do not know how to answer a question or do not know what to answer, please say “Not at this time”.” John explained.

“Okay.” Calvin replied.

“Lets begin.” John said. They both sat back and began the questionnaire.

“Name?” John asked, with the pen on the paper, waiting.

“Calvin Saunders.” Calvin told him.

“Age?” John asked.

“Twenty .” Calvin replied.

“Gender?” John asked.

“Natural born Male.” Calvin told him.

“Any diseases or health issues that run in your family?” John asked.

“Diabetes, high blood pressure and cancer but only one person had it.” Calvin explained.  
“Okay. Any allergies to medication?”

“None.” Calvin said.

“Good. ..I hate to ask this but how is your sexual activity within the last 6 months?” John asked.

“Besides masturbation from time to time. I'm a virgin. ...A gay virgin.” Calvin said. Calvin looked at John, who was frantically looking for his pen he dropped when it flew out of his left hand.

“Is there something wrong? Something I said? ….The “gay virgin” part. I can tell.” Calvin said.

“Yes but there's nothing wrong with being gay at all. I just didn't know you were going to tell me that. Sorry if my reaction embarrassed you. To be honest, I've been feeling kind weird today.” John said.

“Do you need to talk about it? My Father was a therapist for about 11 years back in the US. Plus, I will not say anything.” Calvin said. John knew he shouldn't say anything but he wanted to be honest with Calvin, since it had to do with him.

“Well, ever since you walked in this room...I have been feeling...strange, warm and nervous. Like as if...God sent you to me.” John admitted.

“Ah. I understand how you feel.” Calvin asked, interested. Also, it seemed as if Calvin knew John was gay by the way he was acting strange around him.

“I will not tell anyone. I promise.” Calvin said. They talked about this for another minute. 10 minutes later, the examination was officially over. John looked at his desk and put the paper in the file folder after Calvin signed the papers.

“Well, Calvin, before you go, do you have any other questions?” John asked.

Actually, I do. ...Are you free for dinner this coming Friday night?” he asked. John looked up at him.

“Huh?” John asked, confused. Calvin looked and smiled at John.

“Look, if you're not gay, I understand but...I really find you...adorable. Not gonna lie. In fact...I find you very attractive.” Calvin told John. John couldn't believe what he was hearing...but...felt a relief in his chest. Though, John was nervous because he is a bit pudgy.

“Uh, yes, I am free this Friday night.” John answered. Calvin's face lit up and he smiled.

“You have my number already. Call me and we'll set up a time and pick a place to eat.” Calvin said.

“Okay. I will later tonight.” John answered.

“Talk to you later, then. Bye.” Calvin said, walking towards the door.

“Bye, Calvin.” John said.

“Oh, by the way, when we go out Friday...please, just be yourself.” Calvin said. John smiled and nodded. Calvin smiled back and left the room. John got up quickly to see Calvin walk out. John went back in and shut the door. John suddenly jumped for joy.

“YAHOO! I'm going out on a date with the man of dreams this Friday night!” John thought. He suddenly stopped and realized what he said.

“The man...of my...dreams.” John said to himself. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

“I hope I'm not rushing my thoughts and mixing reality with a fantasy. But still....he is handsome and sweet. ..Eh, I'll see how it turns out on Friday when I go out on our date.” John thought, smiling. He begin looking at paperwork for the next patient, feeling happy.

 

_ **  
**_


	2. The First Date and an Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is finally the night that could change John's life forever.

It was finally Friday night. John was heading out for his date with Calvin. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Not only it was his first date in about 10-11 years but he  REALLY liked this guy...a lot. John hasn't been able to stop thinking about him since that day at his office.

“I can't believe it. Tonight is the night that could change my life. I seriously like this guy. ...God, I hope I do not screw this up for the both of us.” John thought as he was walking to the restaurant. John doesn't drive so he basically walks or takes the bus. Calvin did offer to pick up John and bring him home but he didn't want to burden Calvin with such a task. When John arrived to the restaurant, his eyes widen. It was a very expensive place! John can't afford this place even if he saved up!

“Ah! You're here!” said a voice. John looked straight head. It was Calvin, wearing a light blue button shirt, black waistcoat, sliver tie. and black slacks with black dress shoes. Hair slicked back and combed. John was couldn't believe that it was the same guy who he examined.

“So glad you can make it!” Calvin said, excitedly.

“Um.....” John tried to say something but didn't want to be rude. Calvin realized that John was feel uncomfortable with the restaurant choice.

“John, I'm paying for dinner. You do not have to worry. Unless, you want something else or a certain type of food. We can go somewhere else.”  
“....It's just....this place is very expensive.” John said. Then it suddenly hit him. How can a 20-year-old be able to afford a place like this? Unless...he was very, VERY rich! Calvin looked at John who figured it out but was confused at the same time. After a minute, they decided to eat here. No point in looking for another restaurant this late at night. Calvin and John walked to the door, he opened it for John and they both headed in. Both men walked up to a podium with a older gentleman standing behind it, checking for reservations of the people coming in. Calvin faced the gentleman and he looked up.

“Party of two. It's under the name “Saunders”.” Calvin told the man. He looked at a book and then nodded.

“Ah yes. Here it is. Right this way.” The man said. They walked to a table and they sat down. When the man walked away they both looked at each other and Calvin was smiling, which made John smile as well.

“So, tell me about yourself, John. What do you like to do in your spare time?” Calvin asked. John told him his hobbies and things that he likes. The thing that surprised John was that Calvin was actually interested in what John was saying. A waitress came over and gave them cups of water. They ordered drinks and she went to got get them. John and Calvin picked up the menus and looked at them. The cheapest food item on the menu was 32 dollars! John felt like he was starting to sweat. He felt a hand touching his left arm. He looked up and it was Calvin.

“John, please do not worry about the prices. Just order what you want. And yes, I have money to pay for it.” Calvin said, reassuring him, with a smile. The waitress came back with their drinks and bread. They told the lady their order and she walked away to go give the chefs the orders.

When John turned around, he noticed something was wrong. Calvin was looking to his right but seemed nervous.

“Calvin, are you alright?” John asked. Calvin turned and took a deep breath.

“Yes, I am fine. Thanks. It's just...I thought I recognized someone from when I lived in America but I think it's not who I think it is.” Calvin explained.

“Who do you think it is...if you do not mind me asking?” John asked Calvin.

“Well, there was this group of guys in my Middle and High School years that bullied me on a daily basis. Sometimes, he would also beat me up if he was having a bad day or just felt like it. Though, I still get bullied and harassed as an adult. He may appeared nice but was very mean and nasty when it came to being around any one who was gay, bisexual or what he considered “not normal”.” Calvin explained.

“So, this guy is basically not only fake but an arsehole and you think it could be him but you're not sure?” John asked.

“Exactly. ...I just do not want him, if it is him, coming up here and degrading you.” Calvin told John. John put his left hand on Calvin's right hand and looked at him.

“Calvin, I know who you feel. To be honest, I do not give a bloody fuck what people think of me. Just ignore him. Even if you do not know him, just ignore him anyway if you are not sure. You here to have good time and you shouldn't let people spoil that for you or let out stress over them.” John told Calvin. Calvin put his other on top of John's and smiled.

“You're right. I shouldn't let him or the past get to me. Plus, I should be focusing on you right now, not him. Thanks for making me feel better, John. You're very wonderful.” Calvin said.

“You're welcome. Plus, I get heckled at my job about shit so you're not the only one who goes through that.” John said.  
“You get bullied as well? For real?” Calvin asked.

“Yes. Even at my age, I do.” John said.

“Why? You are so nice and kind.” Calvin said to John. John sighed but was going to tell him.

“Because....I'm not good-looking or have a pretty face.” John told Calvin. Calvin's eyes widened.

“That's terrible of them! I'm not into looks, mostly. I love the personality of a man more than the looks, though, not gonna lie, you are very handsome..okay...you are hot. Looks isn't everything and people need to get their heads out their asses and look at the character of a human being. You can be the most beautiful woman or man in the world but if you have a horrible personality, it still makes you look horrible. ...What is the exact reason, may I ask?” Calvin explained to John. John looked down and then up.

“ Well....as you can see, I'm not skinny nor a health nut. I'm not overweight but....I am a bit..pudgy. Plus, I have a bit of saggy skin on my face, even for being 29. Plus, I'm short.” John said. Calvin held John's hand a bit tighter but not hard.

“John, to be honest, I can tell BUT....I actually do not want a skinny man. I love a guy with love handles. Better for hugging...and cuddling. Also, height nor age,  as long as it is a legal age though, doesn't bother me. I am 6 feet tall BUT whether your 6'1” or 4'3”. Heck, you could be under that and I still will love and treat you right. Also, I prefer older men, at least five years old than me. As for your extra skin, to me, it can shows a person's character.” Calvin told John. John was interested in what Calvin thought of him.

“Really....what do you think about my character so far? I'm just curious.” John asked.

“Well, I think you're sweet, caring, kind, considerate careful and have the most adorable smile I have ever seen.” Calvin told him.

“Wow. ….Thank you.” John said.

“You're welcome. By the way, what do you think of my character? I'm curious what you think of me so far as well.” Calvin asked him.

“Well, from what I have seen so far, you are sweet, kind, considerate, charming and just an all-around, amazing man.” John told him. Calvin blushed and smiled.

“Thank you.” he said.

“You're welcome.” John replied. Suddenly, their food came and they ate. After they finished. Calvin asked if John wanted dessert.

“Only if you want it. I got stuff back at my apartment, if not.” John answered.

“I asked because I actually do and since we're out, I would like to buy you dessert as well.” Calvin said.

“Oh. Well, okay then.” John said.

“To be honest, are up to walking after dinner? There is an ice cream shop down another block from here that I wanted to try, if you want to.” Calvin told him.

“Sure. I'm fine with that.” John said, smiling. Calvin was now just looking at John, smiling.

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?” John asked, confused by Calvin's facial expression.

“Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to suddenly just stare at you like that. It's just....you are seriously adorable and very handsome that I spaced out. Sorry.” Calvin said. John blushed but giggled happily.

“It's fine. ...I just never had any one do that before.” John explained. Suddenly, they heard a voice coming towards them.

“Calvin Saunders? Is that really you?” It was a female voice. They both looked up and saw this ginger-haired girl with freckles standing at their table.

“Yes, I am.” Calvin said, confused.

“Calvin, it's me. Dani Patton! We went to Middle School and two years of High School together!” She said.

“Oh yes! Hi! What are you doing here in London?” Calvin asked.

“Well, I'm here on a student visa from the college I'm attending.” Dani told him.

“What is your major?” Calvin asked.

“Theater and acting.” Dani said.

“I always have said that would be a great actress.” Calvin said.

“Oh, I remember.” Dani said. Dani suddenly looked over at John and then looked back at Calvin.

“Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with someone.” Dani said.

“It's fine. Dani, this is John.” Calvin said.

“Nice to meet you.” she said, holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, too.” John said, shaking her hand.

“Dani?” a voice said. Dani looked and it was the guy they were looking at earlier! We waved for him to walk over there.

“Calvin, relax. I'm here.” John whispered quietly to Calvin. The man walked over to them. He was taller than Calvin! Hair was dirty blonde, had muscles and really nothing much else. John thought this man was a douche-bag but he let that thought go because he didn't know him well...yet.  
“Calvin, this is my boyfriend, Eric.” Dani said. The guy looked at Calvin and got a look on his face. No one noticed...except John. Something in John's gut told him that Calvin's instincts were right about this guy, either way. He looked at John as well but John ignored him. Suddenly, the guy said something. Calvin got up to shake this guy's hand. When he shook the guy's hand, the man muttered something silently. That's when you could see the color in Calvin's face turn from peachy to pale in a matter of seconds. Calvin just stood there, speechless and frighten.

“Calvin?” Dani and John asked. Calvin just stood there, scared. John got up and walked over to him.

“Are you alright?”” John asked. Calvin turned to John, lean over and whispered.

“That's the guy who bullied me in middle and high school and beat me up. I know there is more than one Eric that can be homophobic but he has a scar that is visible up close and very distinct. I'm 100% sure that is him.” Calvin said. Dani looked confused but Eric knew what was going on.

“Dani...why?” Calvin said.

“Why what?” she asked him.  
“....Do you even know who this guy is?” Calvin asked her.

“Yes, my boyfriend.” Dani said.

“I mean, do you REALLY know who he is?” Calvin asked again. Dani didn't answer that time. Calvin looked up at him with a serious expression on his face.

“This man bullied and beat me every day after school for just being who I am.” Calvin told her.

“Ah, so you do remember me? I saw looking at me, Calvin. I knew you recognized me. Yes, I did what I did but, to be honest, I did it for a reason.”

“For what type of reason would you need to beat up and bully someone?' John piped up, really concerned and worried for Calvin.

“God. That's why.” he said. John looked at this guy like as the man if this was joking.

“Seriously? You're one of THOSE type of people?” John said,

“Yes and like what type of people?” he asked.

“Ignorant, thick-head, dumb as a bloody rock.” John said.

“John, lets just go. We already paid for our meal. There's need to keep standing here.” Calvin said. John looked at Calvin and agreed. As they turned and started to walk away, the guy blurted out this.

“ **GO AHEAD! RUN AWAY AND DO NOT STAND UP TO ME LIKE MAN! YOU WEAK, PATHETIC FAG**!” Eric yelled. This made John furious and began to walk back over to them.

“John, no!” Calvin thought but couldn't say. When John arrived, he looked at the guy, straight in the face.  
“Listen here, you quim! You have no right to disrespect him like that! In fact, you have no right to do that to anyone! It's people like you that makes the world a horrible place to live in. So what if Calvin is gay? It's better than being an ignorant arsehole like **YOU**!” John said. The guy laughed.

“Wow. You are just as weak as Calvin. Get a real life.” Eric said.

“....A real life? What the bloody hell does that mean? You're making no sense. And I do have a real life...it's just happens to be filled with people like you.” John retorted back.

“Go to hell, you little sack of shit.” Eric said. That's when John's sass started to show.

“Honey, the only sack of shit I see is actually spewing actual bullshit as he speaks. God never said that being gay was wrong. Cheating was what he was basically saying was wrong. Whether you're gay or straight. Stop using God as an excuse for you being a stupid and hateful arseclown.” John said. Looking over at Calvin, John smiled and then turned back.

“And now, if you excuse me, Calvin is waiting for me.” John said and then walked away. Before he got near Calvin, John turned around.

“Oh, and if you dare try to hurt him, you will regret it.” John said. They both walked out of the restaurant. Calvin looked at John, who was about to cry.

“John, you okay?”” Calvin asked, putting his arm across John's shoulders and pull him close to him. John couldn't hold in his tears anymore and just began to cry.

“No....I ruined our date! I tried to hold in my anger towards that guy but I...I...” John was afraid to make things worst.

“You...?” Calvin asked, trying to get John to tell him.

“I didn't like seeing you terrified of this guy and hear him degrade you like trash! You are really amazing and....I like you...a lot. When I was walking here, I was hoping not to screw up this date for both of us but...I ended up doing that...not on purpose but it happened. And to top it all off, I'm crying in front of you. You probably hate me now, right?” John said to himself, still in tears. Suddenly, he felt arms around him...hugging. John stop crying, still sniffling but stop crying. He looked up at Calvin who was looking down at him, smiling.

“John, you didn't ruin anything. In fact...I found that quite...thrilling, exciting and heroic. I can tell you weren't trying to hurt me with what you did. I was just shocked that you actually did that but it was because...no one ever stood up for me before. I know I'm not helpless but it was a public place and I didn't know how to react or what to say. In fact, thank you. If the situation was different and it was you, I would have done the same thing for you...because..I really like you a lot as well.” Calvin told him. Calvin kissed John on the forehead. Both smiled and then let go. Calvin and John decided to still go get ice cream (Calvin was fine and over with what happened). When they got to the shop, they ordered their ice cream and sat down to eat it.

“John?” Calvin piped up all of a sudden as they were eating.

“Yes?” John replied.

“Are you out of the closet yet?” He whispered. John realized that he never told Calvin this.

“Yes, but, not fully. To a few friends I am but not to the rest of the world. Well, basically, I'm fine walking with, holding hands, kissing and hugging a man, romantically in public. It's just at my job...I'm afraid to come out. I'm also afraid to put a rainbow item in my office because of the criticism or bashing I might get from it. Not because of self-esteem issues but because I could lose my job.” John explained.

“I understand.” Calvin said. John smiled and Calvin smiled back. They finished their Ice Cream and Calvin decided to walk John home. When they got to John's apartment, they stopped in front of John's door and looked at each other.

“Well, I guess this is it.” John said, with a sad tone in his face.

“You mean for just tonight, right?” Calvin asked. John looked up at Calvin.

“Huh? You mean...?” John tried ask but couldn't finish the question.

“Yep. I would love to go out with you again. ...If you would like to?” Calvin asked. He saw John's face light up.

“Oh yes! I would love to go out again. ...Next time, can we go to a restaurant where it's not expensive, please?” John asked.

“As long as you pick it, of course. I can pick you up for our dates as well, John.. I do not mind this at all.” Calvin told John, smiling more.

“Okay. It's a date!” John said, excited. Calvin nodded and giggled.

“You are seriously so adorable, John.” Calvin said. John blushed and thanked him.

Calvin looked at his watch and frowned.

“You okay?” John asked.

“I got to go home and get ready for bed. ..I do not want to go but I got to.” Calvin said. John was sadden by this but knew that they both had to end the date sometime.

“I understand. I'll call you with my choice by Tuesday.” John told him.

“Okay. You can call me anytime before that as well. I do not work so I have time on my hands....too much time actually.” Calvin said. They said their good-byes and Calvin walked to go home. Suddenly, John felt something take over his mind.  
“Calvin, wait!” John said, running to him.

“Yes, John?” He asked, turned around and facing John.

“You forgot something.” John said.

“I did?” Calvin asked.

“Yes.” John said.

“What was it?” Calvin asked again.

“This!” John said. He put his arms around Calvin and without a warning, John kissed Calvin on the lips! They embraced this kiss for a minute and then stopped. They took a breath.

“Well, I made my decision.” Calvin said.

“And what decision is that?” John asked. Calvin looked at John and smiled.

“John, will you be my boyfriend?” Calvin asked. John's eyes widen but he already had the answer.  
“Calvin, I would love to be your boyfriend.” John replied with a smile. Calvin suddenly hugged John and kissed him again on the forehead.

“Yay! I'm so happy!” Calvin exclaimed. John hugged him and smiled.

“I am happy as well.” John said. After a few minutes, they kissed again and said their goodbyes. Calvin waited until John got into his apartment and then walked home.

Later that night, John laid in bed, thinking about what happened tonight. Suddenly, his cellphone dinged. He looked at his phone and smiled. It was a goodnight text from Calvin. John texted him back and then turned off his phone. John fell asleep that night, having a sweet dream and very happy.

 

 

 


	3. Caught Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock discovers John has a date tonight. Surprises come from both sides of the field.

John sat in the kitchen at the table in the flat where him and his roommate, Sherlock Holmes resided at. He was waiting on a phone call while Sherlock was in his “mind place”. Suddenly, John's phone began to vibrate and looked at it. It was Calvin. He quickly grabbed and rushed in to another room to answer it so he did not disturb Sherlock. As the door closed, Sherlock opened his eyes and heard John talking on the phone. All he heard was “Calvin”, “date” and “I love you, too.” out of the whole five minutes John was on his phone. Sherlock knew John was secretly gay but he did not want to bring it up because he thought it would be better for John to him himself. John entered the room again, smiling and headed to his bedroom to get ready to go out.

“Who is Calvin?” Sherlock suddenly piped up. John looked at Sherlock.

“Who?” John asked.

“Calvin...the guy who you speaking on the phone with. Did I also overhear you say you “love” this man as well?” Sherlock asked.

“Crap! He heard me.” John thought.

“John?” Sherlock asked again. John gulped.

“...Yes.” John replied.

“Oh. ...And when were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend? Sherlock asked.

“Um...not sure, to be honest.” John said.

“I am not homophobic, John, you know that.” Sherlock told him.

“I know....I suspected that you already knew that I was gay the very first day you met me.” John said. Sherlock's eye widened.

“H-how did you know that I knew this information?!” Sherlock asked.

“Wait..I was actually correct about that?” John asked.

“Very accurate, too.” Sherlock replied.

“Well, since you already figured this out beforehand. I will tell this then. For about 3 weeks now, I have been seeing this guy named Calvin.” John said.

“Seeing as in?” Sherlock asked. John felt nervous because he did not want to Sherlock to get mad or any thing.

“...Calvin is my..lover.” John said. Sherlock got up from the sofa.

“Does he make you happy?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” John said.

“Is he younger or older than you?” Sherlock asked.

“Younger but he is attracted to older men. He likes me for who I am and think I am perfect the way I am.” John said. Sherlock walked past John and then stopped and turned around.

“I would like to meet this Calvin. If he is a good person, I would like to see himself for myself. I will not do any thing to embarrass you. I promise.” Sherlock told him. John was surprised by Sherlock. He knew Sherlock very well...something had to be going on or maybe Sherlock did just want to meet Calvin. Either way, John needed to be careful.

“I will talk to Calvin then and see when we can set a day for this.” John told Sherlock.

“That is fine. ...I think you should get ready.” Sherlock answered John. John felt confused until he looked at the time.

“OH CRAP!” John exclaimed. He rushed in to the bed room and shut the door to get ready.

“Thanks, Sherlock!” John said. Sherlock looked at the door and smiled.

“Anytime, John.” Sherlock thought. 10 minutes later, John was out the door and headed out the building to go see Calvin.

 


	4. A Date and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is on his date with Calvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 3

_**-At Calvin's Place-** _

 

Calvin and John were sitting on Calvin's couch, watching a movie. Suddenly, John remembered what Sherlock asked him before he got ready.

“Hey, Calvin, remember me telling you about about Sherlock?” John asked.

“Yes. Last week on a Wednesday evening and you dropped your spoon on to the floor when we were eating dessert.” Calvin replied.

“Wow, you remember almost everything, don't you?” John asked.

“Give or take a few details. Why you asking about me remembering Sherlock?” Calvin asked.

“Um..I told him about you....well...about us.” John said, feeling a bit nervous. Calvin looked at John.

“Does he know you are gay?” Calvin asked.

“...He actually knew I was before I told him and supports me.” John said.

“That is wonderful!” Calvin said.

“But...he wants to...meet you.” John said then covered his face, feeling now embarrassed. Calvin held John in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“John, there is nothing to feel embarrassed or worried about. I will be on my best behavior. Plus, I would like to meet your friend as well.” Calvin said.

“It is not exactly you being on your best behavior I am worried about. It's Sherlock's that I am worried about. He has a tendency to deduce and judge people at times. I know he cares about me but I just do not want him to think you are horrible and when you are actually not at all.” John explained.

“John, I understand. I know who Sherlock is from his reputation. And of course, his website. I am not worried about what he will think of me nor care. I am only worried about you. Plus, you are my boyfriend, not Sherlock.” Calvin reassured his man.

“True. Sorry about that.” John said.

“It is okay. I understand your concern, though. Also, it shows that you really care about me. Thank you.” Calvin said.

“You're welcome. ...Do you want to meet him?” John asked.

“Pick a day and a time and I will. But also, Sherlock needs to agree to this as well to it.” Calvin said.

“Of course! I will call you when he does and see if it's a good day and time.” John said. Calvin smiled at John and John smiled back at him. Calvin leaned closer to John and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Calvin's shoulders and they continued to kiss for a full minute or two. After they stopped, John looked at his watch and frowned.

“Damn.” John said.

“What's wrong?” Calvin asked.

“I got to get going. ...I got work tomorrow.” John said, feeling sad. Calvin got up from the couch and helped John up.

“I understand. Do not worry. Plus, good doctors are hard to come by nowadays.” Calvin said. John smiled.

“True.” John said. Calvin nodded.

“Also...now that we are lovers...does that mean I will have to find another doctor?” Calvin asked. John never really thought of that. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“No. I will still be your doctor. ..We will just have to keep our relationship under wraps around my job and when I am working.” John said.

“Okay. I totally understand. I hope I do not make it awkward for you when I have an appointment?” Calvin asked.

“Not at all. I can be professional when I need to be.” John answered. Calvin suddenly held John's hands and kissed him again. When they stopped, John sighed.

“...I really do need to get going..even though I do not want to.” John said.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Calvin asked.

“Sure! If you want to.” John replied. Calvin walked over to the door, grabbed his key and looked at him.

“Of course, my love.” Calvin said. John walked over to him and went out first. Calvin was the last one to come out the door. He locked the door and then walked with John all the way back to John's flat. As they arrived, John and Calvin stood in front of the steps, facing each other.

“So....this is good bye.” John said.

“For tonight, yes, but not for forever.” Calvin replied. John smiled.

“I had a great time tonight.” John said.

“I had a great time tonight as well. ...I love you, John.” Calvin said.

“I love you, too.” John replied, blushing. It is late at night and a bit hard to see but he was blushing. Both of them looked around then and then back at each other. Suddenly, Calvin and John kissed quickly and then stopped.

“Well...that was..very exciting.” Johns said.

“And delicious.” Calvin said and then he winked. John's eyes widened and blushed even more. Calvin giggled.

“Oh, you are so adorable.” Calvin said Calvin leaned over and kissed John's forehead. John looked up and Calvin, who was looking him and smiling.

“Good night, John.” Calvin told him. John headed towards the stairs and then looked back at Calvin.

“Night, Calvin. I'll let you when Sherlock and I pick a day and time for...you know.” John said.

“It is fine and you both take your time. I am in no rush.” Calvin said.

“God, I love this man.” John thought. John snapped out of this thought quickly.

“Thanks. ..Call you tomorrow.” John said, unlocking the door.

“Okay. I'll stay here until you go in and shut the door.” Calvin said. John smiled and turned around to go up the stairs. When he went inside, he turned his head and saw the Calvin was still there. Both of them waved at each other and then John went inside for the night and shut the door. Calvin turned and began to walk back to his house.

 


	5. Meeting A Fresh Face and Familiar Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin maybe dating Sherlock's roommate but never realized that even dating a good friend could come with great danger...or even worst...death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 4

As he got to his doorsteps, he noticed an apple on his front doorstep. He looked at it and was puzzled.

“Well, I thought maybe John brought it with him for a snack earlier and maybe forgot it but..this apple looks fresh...VERY fresh.” Calvin thought. He kicked near the trash can and went up his steps and went inside his inside and shut his door. He felt something very strange was going on but was not going to dwell on it.

“I better get ready for bed.” Calvin said as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. 30 minutes later, as he was falling asleep, Calvin heard a noise and it was coming from...his own bedroom. Calvin quickly got out of bed and ran in to his closet and shut it and sat in front of it on the floor. Lets just say that after he looked up...that's all he could remember beforehand.

An hour later, Calvin woke up in an abandoned building, feeling groggy and had a huge headache.

“What the hell happened and where I am?” Calvin thought.

“Oh! You are waking up! Very good.” said an excited voice. It was a male voice. Calvin looked up and saw a shadow figure of a man in the right corner of the room, looking at him.

“Who are you and what do you want?! I'll give you anything! Just please let me go! I can give your money if that is what you want.” Calvin said, pleading for his life.

“Oh, what I want is more precious and valuable than money, honey....I want blood.” the voice said. Calvin tried to run away but he was bound and chained against the wall. The voice giggled.

"What is so funny?" Calvin asked, not angry.

“Oh, nothing but..." the voice said but stopped.  
"But what?" Calvin asked, getting more and more angry by the minute.

"It is just...you are so adorable and very feisty, too.” the voice said.  
"God, this man is sick and twisted fuck." Calvin thought.  
  
"Any way, you have something..or more accurately someone...no wait! Three people that I want." the voice said.

“What the hell are talking about?!” Calvin asked, snapping out of his thought.

“Well, one of them being you...Mister Saunders.” the voice said. Calvin began to panic. He has never met this person before in this entire life.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AND WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU, YOU MONSTER?!” Calvin shouted.

“Now, now. No need for name calling. I know a lot about you, Calvin and more than you think. I also DO NOT give out my resources.” the guy said.

“If you will not give that...then who are you?” Calvin asked, trying to be calm. The man stepped closer but Calvin looked down at the ground. He did not want to look at this person in the face but his hurt more when looking down so it was no use in doing that. Calvin looked up a bit and jumped as the man was looking at him, face to face. The man smiled and then spoke.

“The name is Moriarty. ...Jim Moriarty.”

 

 


	7. Meeting the Wrong Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock asks to meet Calvin but those plans may have to be put on hold for a later date...if Calvin is alive in time.

John sat in the kitchen where him and his roommate, Sherlock Holmes resided at. He was waiting on a phone call while Sherlock was in his “mind place”. Suddenly, John's phone began to vibrate and looked at it. It was Calvin. He quickly grabbed and rushed in to another room to answer it so he did not disturb Sherlock. As the door closed, Sherlock opened his eyes and heard John talking on the phone. All he heard was “Calvin”, “date” and “I love you, too.” out of the whole five minutes John was on his phone. Sherlock knew John was secretly gay but he did not want to bring it up because he thought it would be better for John to him himself. John entered the room again, smiling and headed to his bedroom to get ready to go out.

“Who is Calvin?” Sherlock suddenly piped up. John looked at Sherlock.

“Who?”John asked.

“Calvin...the guy who you speaking on the phone with. Did I also overhear you say you “love” this man as well?” Sherlock asked.

“Crap! He heard me.” John thought.

“John?” Sherlock asked again. John gulped.

“...Yes.” John replied.

“Oh. ...When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend? Sherlock asked.

“Um...not sure, to be honest.” John said.

“I am not homophobic, John, you know that.” Sherlock told him.

“I know....I suspected that you already knew that I was gay the very first day you met me.” John said. Sherlock's eye widened.

“H-how did you know that I knew?!” Sherlock asked.

“Wait..I was actually correct about that?” John asked.

“Very accurate, too.” Sherlock replied.

“Well, since you already figured this out beforehand. I will tell this then. For about 3 weeks now, I have been seeing this guy named Calvin.” John said.

“Seeing as in?” Sherlock asked. John felt nervous because he did not want to Sherlock to get mad or any thing.

“...Calvin is my..lover.” John said. Sherlock got up from the sofa.

“Does he make you happy?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” John said.

“Is he younger or older than you?” Sherlock asked.

“Younger but he is attracted to older men. He likes me for who I am and think I am perfect the way I am.” John said. Sherlock walked past John and then stopped and turned around.

“I would like to meet this Calvin. If he is a good person, I would like to see himself for myself. I will not do any thing to embarrass you. I promise.” Sherlock told him. John was surprised by Sherlock. He knew Sherlock very well...something had to be going on or maybe Sherlock did just want to meet Calvin. Either way, John needed to be careful.

“I will talk to Calvin then and see when we can set a day for this.” John told Sherlock.

“That is fine. ...I think you should get ready.” Sherlock answered John. John felt confused until he looked at the time.

“OH CRAP!” John exclaimed. He rushed in to the bed room and shut the door to get ready.

“Thanks, Sherlock!” John said. Sherlock looked at the door and smiled.

“Anytime, John.” Sherlock thought. 10 minutes later, John was out the door and headed out the building to go see Calvin.

 

 

_**-At Calvin's Place-** _

 

Calvin and John were sitting on Calvin's couch, watching a movie. Suddenly, John remembered what Sherlock asked him before he got ready.

“Hey, Calvin, remember me telling you about about Sherlock?” John asked.

“Yes. Last week on a Wednesday evening and you dropped your spoon on to the floor when we were eating dessert.” Calvin replied.

“Wow, you remember almost everything, don't you?” John asked.

“Give or take a few details. Why you as about me remembering Sherlock?” Calvin asked.

“Well...um..I told him about you....well...about us.” John said, feeling a bit nervous. Calvin looked at John.

“Does he know you are gay?” Calvin asked.

“...He actually knew I was before I told him and supports me.” John said.

“That is wonderful!” Calvin said.

“But...he wants to...meet you.” John said then covered his face, feeling now embarrassed. Calvin held John in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“John, there is nothing to feel embarrassed or worried about. I will be on my best behavior.” Calvin said.

“It is not exactly you being on your best behavior I am worried about. It's Sherlock. He has a tendency to deduce and judge people at times. I know he cares about me but I just do not want him to think you are horrible and actually are not.” John explained.

“John, I understand. I know who Sherlock is from his reputation. I am not worried about what he will think of me nor care. I am only worried about you. Plus, you are my boyfriend, not Sherlock.” Calvin reassured his man.

“True. Sorry about that.” John said.

“It is okay. I understand your concern, though. Also, it shows that you really care about me. Thank you.” Calvin said.

“You're welcome. ...Do you want to meet him?” John asked.

“Pick a day and a time and I will. But also, Sherlock needs to agree to this as well to it.” Calvin said.

“Of course! I will call you when he does and see if it's a good day and time.” John said. Calvin smiled at John and John smiled back at him. Calvin leaned closer to John and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Calvin's shoulders and they continued to kiss for a full minute or two. After they stopped, John looked at his watch and frowned.

“Damn.” John said.

“What's wrong?” Calvin asked.

“I got to get going. ...I got work tomorrow.” John said, feeling sad. Calvin got up from the couch and helped John up.

“I understand. Do not worry. Plus, good doctors are hard to come by nowadays.” Calvin said. John smiled.

“True.” John said. Calvin nodded.

“Also...now that we are lovers...does that mean I will have to find another doctor?” Calvin asked. John never really thought of that. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“No. I will still be your doctor. ..We will just have to keep our relationship under wraps around my job and when I am working.” John said.

“Okay. I totally understand. I hope I do not make it awkward for you when I have an appointment?” Calvin asked.

“Not at all. I can be professional when I need to be.” John answered. Calvin suddenly held John's hands and kissed him again. When they stopped, John sighed.

“...I really do need to get going..even though I do not want to.” John said.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Calvin asked.

“Sure! If you want to.” John replied. Calvin walked over to the door, grabbed his key and looked at him.

“Of course, my love.” Calvin said. John walked over to him and went out first. Calvin was the last one to come out the door. He locked the door and then walked with John all the way back to John's flat. As they arrived, John and Calvin stood in front of the steps, facing each other.

“So....this is good bye.” John said.

“For tonight, yes, but not our final forever.” Calvin replied. John smiled.

“I had a great time tonight.” John said.

“I had a great time tonight as well. ...I love you, John.” Calvin said.

“I love you, too.” John replied, blushing. It is late at night and a bit hard to see but he was blushing. Both of them looked around then and then back at each other. Suddenly, Calvin and John kissed quickly and then stopped.

“Well...that was..very exciting.” Johns said.

“And delicious.” Calvin said and then he winked. John's eyes widened and blushed even more. Calvin giggled.

“Oh, you are so adorable.” Calvin said Calvin leaned over and kissed John's forehead. John looked up and Calvin, who was looking him and smiling.

“Good night, John.” Calvin told him. John headed towards the stairs and then looked back at Calvin.

“Night, Calvin. I will call you and let you when Sherlock and I pick a day and time for...you know.” John said.

“It is fine and you both take your time. I am in no rush.” Calvin said.

“God, I love this man so much.” John thought. John snapped out of this thought quickly.

“Thanks. ..Call you tomorrow.” John said, unlocking the door.

“Okay. I'll stay here until you go in and shut the door.” Calvin said. John smiled and turned around to go up the stairs. When he went inside, he turned his head and saw the Calvin was still there. Both of them waved at each other and then John went inside for the night and shut the door. Calvin turned and began to walk back to his house. As he got to his doorstep, he noticed an apple on his front doorstep. He looked at it and was puzzled.

“Well, I thought maybe John brought it with him for a snack earlier and maybe forgot it but..this apple looks VERY fresh.” Calvin thought. He kicked near the trash can and went up his steps and went inside his inside and shut his door. He felt something very strange was going on but was not going to dwell on it.

“I better get ready for bed.” Calvin said as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. 30 minutes later, as he was falling asleep, Calvin heard a noise and it was coming from...his own bedroom. Calvin quickly got out of bed and ran in to his closet and shut it. And sat in front of it on the floor. Lets just say that after he looked up...that's all he could remember.

An hour later, Calvin woke up in an abandoned building, feeling groggy.

“What the hell happened and where I am?” Calvin thought.

“Oh! You waking up! Good.” said an excited voice. It was a male voice. Calvin looked up and saw a shadow figure of a man in the right corner of the room, looking at him.

“Who are you and what do you want?! I'll give you anything! Just please let me go! I can give your money if that is what you want.” Calvin said, pleading for his life.

“Oh, what I want is more precious and valuable than money, honey.” the voice said. Calvin tried to run but he was bound and chained against the wall. The voice giggled.

“You are so adorable and feisty, too.” the voice said.

“What the hell are talking about?!” Calvin asked.

“You, of course....Mister Saunders.” the voice said. Calvin began to panic.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AND WHO ARE YOU, YOU MONSTER?!” Calvin shouted.

“Now, now. No need for name calling. I know a lot about you, Calvin and more than you think. I also DO NOT give out my resources.” the guy said.

“If you will not give that...then who are you?” Calvin asked. The man stepped closer but Calvin looked down. He did not want to like at this person in the face. Calvin looked up a bit and jumped as the man was looking at him, face to face. The man smiled and then spoke.

“The name is Moriarty. ...Jim Moriarty.”

 


End file.
